alternate reality
by jaican
Summary: Miroku didn't know what happened to him, one moment he was being sucked in to the wind tunnel, then next he was in a place where things were not what they seemed. yaoi warning! rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Miroku! No!!"

I turned to see the others running toward me. "No!" I yelled I turned to tell them to stop, the wind tunnel sucking anything close in. "if you get to close, it'll suck you in too!"

They stopped their eyes wide with fright and worry. "Miroku!" Sango lunged, but Inuyasha held her back.

"Gomen" I closed my eyes as the wind tunnel pulled my arm in.

"You perverted monk! You said that it would go away if we defeated Naraku!"Cried out Sango. I stared at her, the wind tunnel slowly eating at me. She as well as Kagome had turned into beautiful women. Their mates were lucky to have them.

"Gomen everyone, Inuyasha you better watch out for them, or I'll make sure that I'll come back to haunt you, and not in a good way"

He nodded his head, I smiled and felt the tunnel pull harder than before, I knew it was time. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, we had defeated Naraku, but the tunnel hadn't gone away, instead it had started to grow.

I kept it a secret from the others until now, unfortunately this would be our final good-bye. I turned to face them once more "sayonara" with that the wind tunnel heaved and pulled me in.

Things tend to go not the way it seemed. Right when the tunnel was going to completely suck me in, a strange light hit me. I turned as saw it was the well.

It was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: next chapter - enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing of inuyasha…only in my dreams.

Soft breeze, morning sunlight, birds chirping, the rustling of trees as they swayed with the wind. Two words, Peaceful and heavenly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see clear blue sky. I was lying on my back, the soft ground underneath me. I lay there taking everything in.

Slowly I sat up, I looked around. Being dead sure had its earthly tones. '_Not only that, but everything looks familiar_'

I looked around, noticing that everything looked like the clearing around the well. 'Surely, this can't be the same clearing maybe….' I stared in shock, behind me, there sat the well.

'This can't be! Where are the others? Surely if this is the well then they would be here too.'

I glanced around, hoping to see a glimmer or anything that resembled the others. All I saw were trees, bushes, and more trees. 'What is going on? Is this the afterlife?' I couldn't seem to think straight, panic was trying to settle in.

I closed my eyes and lay back onto the ground. Making sure that my breath were counted and my mind clear. The panic slowly seeped away, leaving me feeling empty.

I opened my eyes and stared at the morning sky. Not thinking of anything, just staring.

'_Nothing but the blue open skies_'

I sat up; there was no point in staying here, '_Might as well look around_'. With that I stood ad started for the path that lead to the village.

Leaving without looking back, Miroku didn't see the tress rustling and a tall female figure step out to watch his retreating figure.

He didn't see the mischievous smile that lay upon her face. "Soon, Miroku, Soon" with that she disappeared, the rustling of leaves following his trail.

-------------------BUM--------------------------

Miroku reached the top of the hill that overlooked the village and looked down. He stared down in shock and dismay.

The place where the lively village once stood lay a ruin of what it once was. 'This can't be' I thought. I quickly rushed down. Looking around, weeds grew from the homes that had fallen in, the houses that were left were left empty and dust with musky smell had settled.

I stared confused and distressed. It looked as if a demon had rampaged through. 'Surely Inuyasha and the others….' I trailed off at that thought. They wouldn't be here; this must be the afterlife of some sort.

I soon reached the edge of the village. The forest lay not too far off. I turned and stared at the ruins. Sorrow pained my heart, to see what used to be home, now nothing but extra dirt to the ground.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little old runaway Miroku"

I turned around. My eyes widened and stared in shock at the figure standing there.

"Kagome?!"

-------------TBC--------

A/N: Okay, this chapter pretty much killed me, so sorry if it's boring, but the interesting parts are yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha…except a figurine……that is not even in the story.

A/n: ENJOY!!!!

-------------------------------

Recap:

_"Well, well, well if it isn't little old runaway Miroku"_

_I turned around. My eyes widened and stared in shock at the figure standing there._

_"Kagome?!"_

-------------------------Chapter 3------------or was it 2? ---------------------

At first glance, the figure had looked exactly like Kagome. Even after first glance she still looked a lot like Kagome.

The only problem was that Kagome wasn't a female youkai the last time I had check.

"I knew that you were going to be here. The others didn't think that you would come all this way just to get some peace and quiet. Well no worries now, the others should be here soon,"

I stared at her confused. '_Come all this way_?' I was definitely confused. "I am sorry but I must ask who are you, surely you have the wrong person?"

The Kagome-look-alike stared at me as if I had totally lost all sanity. Then she smiled, her fangs glittered in the morning sunlight

"Funny Miroku. Although I don't think that Inuyasha would like the joke. You had him worried sick. The funniest part of that is that he actually got sick" she laughed, her sharp fangs evident.

"Uh, um…pardon?" I couldn't think of anything better to say.

She stared at me, her eyes first laughing, then as she continued to stare, her eyes turned toward concern.

"You're joking right? I mean you didn't really forget who I am, who Inuyasha is?" She looked at me with worry.

I didn't answer her question. Hoping that she had gotten the wrong person and would go away somehow. I knew that I was acting like a coward, but somehow her words were making me feel, unusual, as if I was supposed to know but couldn't remember. '_Maybe I did forget, but that can't be, I remember them as clearly as possible_.'

When I didn't answer, something changed; I could feel it in the air. She looked at me with caution now, as if I would suddenly bolt.

"Miroku, tell me, what do you remember?" She asked softly.

"Tell me who you are first, then maybe I will tell you what you want to know" I replied sternly. I didn't really trust her, she may have looked as if she could be trusted, but looks could be deceiving, look at Naraku.'

It looked as if she didn't want to say anything; she sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a deep clear brown and they pinned me with an unwavering look. I knew that whatever she said, that it would be clear as to if she was telling the truth or not.

"My name is, Kagome "my eyes narrowed, and I stood perfectly still. "You lie" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"What? Of course not! Why would I lie?" she cried out. She jerked forward, but stopped when I quickly stepped back. "Please remember, I'm not lying to you, we've known each other for years!" Her eyes pleaded with me.

"You can't be Kagome. This is the afterlife; I made sure that she and the others weren't close to me when the wind tunnel sucked me in.

" I didn't know if the last part was truly true, but I knew for sure that if Kagome did come through, then she wouldn't look like this, at least that's what I thought.

"The afterlife? This place?" The Kagome-look-alike looked around eyeing warily at the crumbling houses "Well if I stayed in a place like this for too long I wouldn't blame you for thinking that, it is pretty depressing here"

Confused, I looked around again. I then remembered that we were still standing at the edge of the village. I had forgotten, now as I looked around again I felt a sharp pain of sorrow in my chest.

"Anyway, just so you know, this isn't the afterlife" she said softly,

"Although it may look it, this is just a rundown village that is on the verge of the Western Lands. Also I can't be dead; I would have known sooner or later if I was dead or something like that"

I sighed everything was too confusing. My head had started to hurt with all the information that was being given to me.

"Look, I know you're confused right now, but if you come back with me, I'm sure that myself and the others will be able to explain things more clearly" she said.

"Others? You mention them earlier, how do I know that you aren't here to kill me? What if you're working for Naraku?"

I knew that Naraku most likely wouldn't be here, but I had to be sure, he had come back so many times.

"Naraku? Why would I be working for him? I think it would be the other way around" she said "So you remember him, but not me? How mean" she pouted.

"What? Naraku is working for you!? So you truly are trying to kill me!" I quickly started to back away from her.

"What? No! We aren't trying to kill you! Wait please!" She shook a hand through her hair clearly frustrated.

I stood still; somehow her plea for me to stay held me there.

It was then though that I suddenly felt a strong demonic presence.

Kagome (or so she says) suddenly went perfectly still. I saw her sniff the air, smelling the air. She snarled, and I jumped, she quickly looked my way apologetically

"Gomen, but it seems we have unwanted guests. The others are taking a little longer to get here, it seems as though this was somehow a trap."

"Get ready though, it'll take awhile for them to get here, but hopefully we'll be able to hold the enemy off for awhile"

I nodded absently. I knew somewhat what she was talking about; the demonic presence was coming in fast. Hopefully I would be able to defend myself from whatever it was.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise that came from the edge of the forest.

We covered our eyes, the sound was too much. I fell to my knees, Kagome crouched and snarled.

Something, or should I say someone came out of the forest. Slowly walking.

At first when I looked I couldn't really see, the sound had made my eyes water and left my ears ringing, but as the person started to come closer I realized that the figure wasn't a male, it was female.

Not just any female, but a female that I knew well. She looked the same, but somehow she felt different.

Kagome, who I didn't notice until now had moved so that she was standing next to me, seeing the female she snarled out, her claws sharpening, and eyes changing so that they glowed an eerie golden yellow.

"Sango" She snarled

"Kagome" Sango said simply, smirking "I see you don't have your pet with you, oh wait, wasn't he your mate? Hah! How pitiful" she said raising her head in a superior manner.

"Talking about yourself again I see. You always were like that, look at me I have the most horrible life, pity me. I can't get the guy I like to like me back, pity me. I lost the guy that I like to another guy because I made him gay, Pity me!"

Both snarled at each other. I stared at Sango, she had changed, slowly transforming.

Her mouth had sharp fangs, and her nails had grown so sharp that you could see the glint of sunlight that streamed off the surface.

Although that wasn't what disturbed me the most, it was her eyes, instead of the kind brown eyes that I was so used to seeing, they had turned blood red, and hungered for something.

Something evil and terrible.

I shivered. She saw the movement and looked toward me. The smile that played upon her lips would haunt me forever. They screamed at me, for my blood...No for my soul. As if she wanted to posses me and control me.

I looked upon her in fear; her cold blood red eyes told me the truth. The reality that I once knew was gone, the world that I once had lived in was gone, and I was here.

I glanced at Kagome; she was in a defensive position. Eyes golden yellow, like Inuyasha, no more like Sesshoumaru, careful, cold, and calculating.

Quicker than I could see, Sango rushed towards us, hunger for our blood intent in her eyes.

-------------TBC--------

A/n: I think this is a long chapter, dunno, but anyway, I think you can't tell I kind of got lazy on some parts. It's actually late and I have a class tomorrow…… (Lame excuse since it's at night), but right now I feel sleepy as heck, and this chapter I had to pull out the gutter of the dark depths of my imagination mind! So yah…ohm before I forget, I don't know if I wrote how Kagome looks, if not then I'll somehow get it in with all the other stuff.

So I'm off to recover, Review……please…………….it'll help my recovery rate. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: sorry sorry! This chapter is short because I haven't been posting anything in a llllooooonnnggg while, and I needed to let you all know that I'm still alive……barely. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha except a figurine and it has nothing to do with the story.

--------------

_Red eyes pierced through me as if they were looking straight into my soul. Trying to back away something happened. __Pain ripped through me like a thousand needles were being ripped out of my side_

_'Miroku no!' golden honey eyes pleaded for something then all went black._

Groggily I opened my eyes. Everything seemed blurry and out of place. I shifted, but stilled instantly when I felt something, or someone move behind me. I tried to remember what had happened. My mind hazy, '_I remember thinking that I died; I met a demoness version of Kagome, and then what?'_

I laid still trying to remember anything, hoping that anything would come to mind. '_W__ait, Sango__, I remember seeing a demoness version of her as well, she had attacked us, but then what?'_

I tried to lay on my back, but the pain came with a vengeance. So I stayed on my side.

My head started to pound and I closed my eyes. The headache grew with each minute, as well as the growing migraine a sharp new pain made itself known to my side. '_It feels as if I were trampled by raging demons and barely got out__..no__ that isn't right, this feels like when Kagome, accidentally sat Inuyasha while he was in a tree, and I was under him'_

I shifted and groaned. What did it matter trying to compare it to something, everything hurt. I shifted, momentarily forgetting of the person behind. When I shifted I felt warm hands hold my waist and keep me from moving too much.

I froze, remembering that someone was behind me and I didn't know who. I tried to remember again, but that ended up in me just adding more to my headache, which had somehow had become something more. My head hurt too much for it to be normal.

"Shh mate, you have a fever and you are injured, you shouldn't be moving, that bitch Sango did something to you, unfortunately Naraku, Sesshoumaru, nor I were fast enough to get here, for that I am sorry" said a gruff voice from behind. I was defiantly confused.

The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. I opened my eyes to look, but things were still blurry. I tried rubbing my eyes, to make it go away, but that just made things worse. I felt hands grip mine, and I panicked.

I started to buck, but the pain in my side came back to life, and I moaned. Squeezing my eyes shut, trying to calm myself.

"Mate, shhh, it's okay, no worries I'm here" said the voice. Along with the voice came purring.

Hearing the purr I felt myself relax involuntarily. "Wwh-who are you? Where am I? What happened?" My voice shook and cracked as if I hadn't used it in awhile. I opened my eyes again, but things were still blurry. I looked behind me to see a male figure; all I could see was white hair. Something moved on top of the head, and I shifted so that I was laying on my back and reached a hand to the moving object.

What my hand connected to were a pair of fuzzy ears. "Inuyasha?" I asked softly.

I heard a small bark, and then felt a nod. "I am sorry koi, I couldn't reach you in time, there were complications. When we finally got to you, she..the bitch had just sent out her attack, it hit you dead on. I tried to so hard to get to you on time, but I couldn't make it. I'm sorry" He squeezed me softly, and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I laid there confused. "Koi? Inuyasha? What are you talking about?" I was feeling a little woozy from the pain. Even with my eyes closed it felt like the world was spinning.

"Shh, sleep, it will help your injuries" I couldn't disagree, so I let my mind wander. Soon sleep came.

Before my mind succumbed to the darkness, I heard Inuyasha mutter something. I tried to hear what he said, but my mind couldn't concentrate.

'_wonder__ what it is?...to tired…later….talk…no…more.._' with that I lost conciseness.

--------------------------------------------------

He was finally asleep. I put my face on to his neck and sniffed making sure that it really was him and that he really was in my arms. I made sure that I wasn't pressed up to close to him. His back injuries were the worst and they were still tender. I pulled the blanket over him, didn't want him catching a cold as well.

There was a rustle at the door of the hut we were temporarily using. I turned and looked, Sesshoumaru stood there. Tall and elegant, not very fitting for the surroundings.

"He has woken up." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "yeah, but he went right back to sleep"

He nodded, "Kagome will be in when he awakens next time then. Inuyasha do not forget that your other responsibilities as well" with that he turned around and left.

I grunted in annoyance at my brother. As much as I wanted to keep Miroku all to myself, Sesshoumaru was right I had other responsibilities, such as the Kit.

I needed to make sure that he was alright as well. He also needed to see Miroku. '_To complicated…..__I'll__ do it later_' I thought tiredly.

Laying here next to Miroku and holding him in my arms was getting my sleepy. Usually youkai's (or hanyous) didn't need much sleep, but I had barely gotten any sleep since Miroku was announced missing.

I yawned, thinking about all the things that had happened so far. I shuddered when I remembered how close I was to losing him. I pulled him closer.

Miroku continued to sleep. I closed my eyes, my mind started to drift. '_at__ least he's safe now_' I thought before I fell asleep.

A/n: okay, I don't know if this is a good chapter or not, but oh well. Anyway, sorry that this is so late! As soon as I went to go recover and start the new chapter midterms hit. Then tests from my other classes. Man that killed me! I was going to do a Halloween one-shot but didn't have time. So sorry again. Now I got to go work on homework and study for finals! Oh joy... Till next time!

p.s. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Promise!...kinda…-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I own nothing of Inuyasha………..although I did dream that I did, but then I woke up.

" _Miroku__…..Miroku…._Miroku!"

I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I tilted my head and saw that there was a figure sitting next to me. Although I couldn't see clearly, I could tell that the person was small. I couldn't tell anything else, something moved behind the person. Something, bushy and it was moving back and forth as if it was twitching. I watched it, not being able to tell what it was. Slowly I reached out my hand and grabbed at the moving object.

The person in front of it squeaked. I let it go in surprise. "Ungh...so...sorry" I muttered out. My voice was raspy and dry. I started to cough, the dryness making a mess of my throat. The pain was unbearable when I coughed, but I couldn't stop.

I heard scuttling next to me, and turned my head, still coughing, but not as much and saw the small figure pouring liquid into a bowl.

Next thing I knew arms had wrapped around my waist, careful of my injuries, they slowly lifted me up until I was in an upright position. The bowl was being placed upon my lips. I drank the cool water, trying to not cough while doing so. It tasted wonderful and my throat was clear. I tried to drink more, but the hand that held the bowl slowly started to drift away.

I tried to follow it with my head. "Miroku, you can't drink too much, you'll hurt your stomach." A voice rumbled behind me. I shivered, the voice was familiar, it wasn't the one that I had woken up to, but it was on that was in my dreams.

I turned my head to the other side. All I could actually see was white hair. My hand lifting on its own accord, it reached and pulled the white hair.

"Oww, dang it! Miro! That hurt" I heard a whine. "Mnnn….thats…what...you…get." my voice was still raspy, but at least my throat wasn't dry. "You...took…my…water away" I closed my eyes; the blurriness was making me sick.

"I told you, you can't. Doctor's orders."

"He likes pulling on things" I heard a small voice peep. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw the small figure sitting next to me. It was the voice that I had woken up to. "Shippo?" I asked quietly.

"Uh huh, you pulled my tail. It surprised me"

I smiled at the talkative kit, at least he was still the same. Closing my eyes again I leaned back against Inuyasha. "Mmm, Sorry, I couldn't tell it was your tail."

"He was sitting close to you, how could you not tell?" Inuyasha voiced. I yawned, tired again. "I don't know, ever since I woke up I can't really see anything, it's all blurry, even after I rub my eyes, actually that makes it worse." I muttered sleepily.

I could feel Inuyasha's body still. '_Mmmm, never knew Inuyasha was this nice __to lean against. If I had known back__ then__ I would have done it all the time._'

It then suddenly hit me. I was leaning against Inuyasha, and not in a guy friend way. More like the lover intimate way.

I tried to move away, but the hands at my waist prevented me from doing so. It also didn't help that I was feeling really tired again.

"Miroku, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I frowned "huh?" what he was talking about. I was slowly losing myself in the darkness again. I struggled to stay awake, and to get out of Inuyasha's arms. I failed at the last two and could barely achieve the first.

"Damn, Miroku! Stay awake!" Inuyasha's yelling was giving me a headache and making me stay awake. Although I wanted to stay awake, I didn't want it with a headache.

"Mmmn, I'm too tired, can't we talk about this later?" I asked, my body felt heavy, it felt like I could barely do anything, let alone talk.

"No, We need to talk about it now." There he went again, yelling. I groaned in pain, the headache had turned into something more. I rolled my head to the side hoping that it would relieve some of the pain, unfortunately the rest of the pain in my body decided that it would be heard.

"In...Inu...Inuyasha, sh...Shut up" I muttered out. I groaned in agony, the pain was becoming intense.

I felt Inuyasha shift, he gently laid me back down. I moaned when my back touched the floor. I tried to get back up, but hands held me down. Suddenly the pain became too intense.

I heard a scream, and felt hands holding me down. I tried to move the hands that were there, they wouldn't leave. I gripped whatever I could. The pain eased for a moment but my hands still griped the sheets below me.

My breath was uneven and choppy. Inuyasha was trying to tell me something, I couldn't hear anything he was saying, the blood was rushing in my ears and then the pain came again.

I knew this time that the scream was mine, but I didn't care, the pain it was making me go crazy. It was making everything go numb in a horrible way. It felt like my insides were being ripped out and then stabbed millions of times. My head felt like it was being banged against something hard, and my body burned.

One minute the pain was there, slowly making me go insane and killing me, then the next it was gone. First as I slowly started to come down I felt hands, then as feelings started to return I felt that the warmth came from hands. The hands were rubbing against my stomach.

"He should be fine now" It was a voice I couldn't recognize. "Miroku, you should sleep now, the attack took a lot out of you, and your body needs the rest."

'_I __can't__ agree with you more_' slowly I drifted off. Darkness once again taking me. Before I fell into it, I felt a hand grab mine. I could tell that it Inuyasha'. I didn't know how I knew it was his, I just knew.

I squeezed his hand in mine, as much as I could at the moment, and fell asleep.

--------------------------------

When his hand went lax in mine, I panicked for a moment. Then I reminded myself that he was only asleep.

I stared at his face, not caring that the others were there staring.

"Inuyasha" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see Suikotsu

"He'll be alright, right?" I had to make sure that, he was ok. The inu inside me was raging, from what had just happened. It wanted to kill the thing that was hurting Miroku. It wanted to howl its pain out so that everyone knew. It wanted Miroku to stop hurting.

"He'll be fine, from what I can't tell, he has gotten over the worst." Suikotsu looked down at Miroku 'although_ I don't think that this will be the hardest thing that you will go through_' he thought

"But his eyesight, and the attack, and...and" Inuyasha trailed off staring at the doctor and friend with worried eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kaede and Suikotsu have made sure that he won't feel pain anymore." I looked to see Sesshoumaru, standing next to me.

I looked down and watched Miroku sleep. His breaths were finally even and he looked so peaceful compared to a few minutes ago.

The attack, made him feel helpless. He hated feeling that, when he and Miroku had decided to court, he vowed that he would protect him from any harm. Look at him now, Miroku not only was harmed, he couldn't do anything to stop it or help ease the pain. It was pathetic.

'_How could I think that I would be a good mate to him when I can't even protect him_'

"Inuyasha, I know what you're thinking. You would be a great mate to him. It's pathetic that you are thinking of these things now." I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Kagome. She had her hands on her hips and her face was scrunched up in a frown.

I smiled at her, leave it up to Kagome to throw me back into my place.

"Inuyasha, it would be normal for his eyesight to be blurry at the moment. It is one of the side effects of the poison. Just be glad that it wasn't that strong, if it continues to be a problem then that would be the time ye should worry." Kaede said kindly.

"Ok, ok. I get it now no more worries, plus it isn't my fault, it that damn inu inside me that's worried so much" I huffed, embarrassed. '_At least the others aren't in here to witness this_' Which reminded me "How the hell did you all fit in here! I mean this place is to small for all of us to fit."

"So you want us to leave now do ya?" Kagome asked playfully. "And here I thought I we could stay"

"Of course you need to leave! We need peace and quiet, and knowing with you around, it's anything but." I laughed, I saw Sesshoumaru smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"What was that Inuyasha?" I snapped back to Kagome and gulped "Hehe, come on Kagome I was only joking" I laughed meekly. A mad kagome was not a good thing, I was still trying to recover from the last punches she gave me, when she found out that I had come even though I was on bed rest.

Sesshoumaru, thank goodness, came to my rescue. "Enough Koi, we should be going now anyways, the others will need to be informed. Suikotsu, Kaede, the villagers would like you two to look at some patients."

"Of course, we will go now. Inuyasha, call if you need us" Suikotsu and kaede waved and walked out the hut.

"Inuyasha" I looked at Sessoumaru "Shippo is waiting right outside the hut, it would be best to bring him in and let him be with Miroku"

I nodded, "I was going to do that anyway, when you leave tell him to come back in" He nodded, and with that he scooped Kagome off her feet and swept out the room. I laughed, Kagome of course protested the whole way out. I could still hear her yelling as they got farther away.

I turned back to Miroku, I was still holding his hand. I lay down next to him. I was tired. I had been watching him for days on end with practically no food or sleep. That and also what had just happened. It was all catching up. I heard a small cough.

"You can come over now Shippo, it's alright" I said quietly. At first there was nothing, and then he came scurrying over. He moved so that he was on the other side, near the wall.

"He's ok now right? He won't be in pain anymore?" Shippo asked, he had tears in his eyes. "He'll be fine, don't worry, there's no need to be crying"

He sniffed and rubbed his arm across his eyes to wipe away the tears. "I'm not crying" he said stubbornly "I'm a man, and men don't cry"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. I yawned, tiredly I laid down closing my eyes.

I heard Shippo move restlessly. I opened an eye to see him looking hesitantly. "Shippo?"

He looked at me, "is…is it…ok if I sleep with you?" he asked quietly.

I smiled, "you don't have to ask Shippo. We wouldn't have it any other way" I patted the place on the other side of Miroku.

Shippo smiled happily, and plopped down, He snuggled against Miroku. Soon he was sleeping. I was slowly getting there. Rubbing Miroku's stomach I found myself drifting off.

I didn't hear people coming into the room, nor did I hear the flashes of a camera going off or the giggling that accompanied it.

A/N: Ok….I think my brain has gone into an overload or something. I tried reading this chapter over again, but as soon as I started that I found that I wanted to change everything. I don't actually know if I should change it, so I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Ohh that reminds me…I think I might need a beta soon….at least I think that's what they're called right? Oh well but I was just thinking about that, I don't know much about it, but any help would be cool.

So enough with my rambling…don't forget to Review! Pwease! Thank you!

(another note: I passed my finals! Yay! Thanks for the support!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, except the small figurine in my room that has nothing to do with the story.

A.N: Sorry if this chapter is really short and really late. I had meant to actually make this chapter longer and also post it out earlier but school came up and I was forced to do that instead of this. So here is a short chapter for now.

**Please read bottom for an update on the next chapter (**_if you would like to_

---------Rwar---------

_Inuyasha groaned and tilted his head back. The sensations were beyond words. He arched his back and almost screamed with pleasure. Looking down he saw a dark patch of black hair moving quick and swift in a rapid moving motion._

_Watching Miroku take him all with just his mouth almost made him cum right there. He grabbed Miroku's shoulders and lifted and dragged him up. Their mouths colliding in a deep kiss. They parted, and Inuyasha stared into Miroku's eyes. _

_Although instead of seeing dangerous deadly eyes, he saw soft light eyes. Eyes that didn't hide anything, and told everything.__ Creamy skin, instead of dark tan skin, and a soft body instead of hard and lean. Inuyasha knew that this wasn't the Miroku that he knew, but he didn't care. This Miroku held something that the other didn't. He couldn't place what it was but it was something._

_With a moan, the light eyed Miroku sat back and slowly started to sit himself upon Inuyasha. Engulfing him in a tight heat that pushed him to the edge. _

_Without warning, Inuyasha came hard, holding onto the creamy pale __thighs. He yelled his pleasure, making sure that everything and everyone knew._

_Inuyasha sat panting, his eyes shut tightly. He suddenly felt cold air meet his warm body. Opening his eyes he saw that the other Miroku wasn't there, instead he was meet with cold and empty space._

_He looked around frantically and tried to get a handle on where he was and where the other Miroku went._

_Suddenly there was blood everywhere, and a body was __laying__ not __too__ far off._

_Inuyasha quickly got up, forgetting that he was naked. He carefully walked toward the body, trying to __ignore __whatever blood there was._

_The stench was horrible, he leaned down to turn the body over._

_He jumped back and stared in surprise at the eyes that stared at him. It was his Miroku, or at least the Miroku that__ had dangerous eyes. Well this time, his eyes weren't anywhere near dangerous, instead all that were left were just his eye sockets._

_His body torn almost into pieces. _

_Inuyasha tried not to throw up. He turned and ran. No matter how far he ran, it seemed as though the body was always there. Taunting him._

_He dropped to his knees, seemingly liked he had run forever. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He stared up in horror at the face he saw. With that he let out a blood curling scream. _

--------------------tbc-------------------------------------------bum---

**A.N.: ** okay for the next chapter it will take awhile for me, even though I am working on it now. Starting next week I have finals (sucks yes?)

Good thing, only two days of finals(Tuesday and Wednesday), bad thing I need to study. (Which I most likely won't do, but gotta try) so after that, I have a month off and can write freely so hopefully I'll have the next chapter done and posted by Friday.

Sorry for the rambling.

Review………….pwease

That or the Rwar Bunny goes for you!

(\ /)

(. .) rwar!)

(oo)o

(Man that bunny looks drugged.)


	7. not a chapter!

Okay I am soooo sorry about not posting this sooner, but I didn't have time to actually use a computer what so ever.

Okay, the original plan was that right after my classes were finished I would finish writing the chapter and post it before Christmas. Unfortunately unexpected things tend to happen.

This time though, my grandpa died, a week before Christmas. So then all my relatives came. I wasn't able to use my computer cause my cousins would hog up the thing (same with the videogames too) and the viewing and funeral was soon after. Now it's all over.

So I'll be finishing up the Chapter and posting it up soon, Sorry for those who are waiting for the next chapter, I'll try my hardest to put it up.

Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday , and Happy New Year!!!!!

-


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, just wanted to say how sorry that this chapter is late. Well hopefully you like this chapter! -

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry if I haven't gotten back to you on that. Keep reviewing please

-------onto the show----------

Inuyasha woke with a start. His arm slung across his face. Sunlight shone through the windows and lit the room. He stared at the ceiling confused. For a moment he forgot the recent events that had happened.

His beating heart slowed, and his brain placing the nightmare as just a nightmare. The sounds of the birds and the fresh smelling air drifted through the window.

'_It reminds me just like how it used to be, before…._'

Inuyasha shut his eyes tight trying to push away the painful memories. "The reason why Miroku keeps running away" he whispered quietly. A sharp pain pierced his heart, '_Miroku_…' he thought painfully.

He pulled the blanket more onto himself, hoping to hide away. Suddenly a grunt sounded below him, then everything that had happened came rushing back into his mind. He instantly sat up and pulled the blankets away.

Looking down, rather than finding Miroku sleeping he instead found Shippo rolled in a ball in the same spot where Miroku was supposed to be.

"grmm…. Inuyasha , the blanket" grumbled Shippo, he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily and glared at his adopted father.

"Shippo where's Miroku?"

"Ehh??, isn't he sleeping here?" he asked

"If he was then I wouldn't be asking you the question now would I" growled Inuyasha. Shippo looked around and his little eyes widened in surprise, hurt then filled them.

"Papa….he left again…didn't he." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with tears.

Inuyasha, frustrated at first depleted when he saw Shippo's face. He gently picked up the kit and held him close.

"I'm sure that he's just…outside" he said carefully, even though he had said it, he couldn't fully believe it himself. It was well known that Miroku was known for running away. '_Ever since the incident he continues to run_' he thought sadly.

The huts door opened and figures came into the room. Kagome walked in first and Sesshoumaru right behind her. Sesshoumaru held another figure by the arm and it was obvious he was dragging the person.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the dragged figure.

"Miroku!"

------------------------------rwar!-----------------tbc!-----------------

A/N: anyway, yeah, once again sorry for the late update. It sounds like this chapter is kinda a bore, sorry. I wrote this in math class. Shhhh don't tell -.

Anyway, yeah my muse tends to come and go from vacation and such.

But who cares about that, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! My muse LOVES reviews!!!!!! Its …her..his….its favorite food.

jaican


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha

A/N: Here is another chapter hope that you like it, I already have the next chapter all set up, but I'm too tired to type them up, and they still need revision. So this should do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku woke up slowly. First he heard the breeze, then the villagers, and finally he felt the sun flowing in. He opened his eyes at first not noticing anything out of the odd. He soon felt pressure upon him, from both sides of himself and upon his waist. His brain became fully awake, remembering all that had happened. His body hurt and the pressure wasn't making it comfortable. The pain was dull compared to before from what he could remember. He couldn't tell when that had been. His sense of time was out of the loop.

'_Was everything that happened three days ago or maybe a week?_'

Miroku closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. There was a smell, it wasn't bad, rather it was very comforting. It smelled of the forest and nature with a hint of male.

"Hint of male?" His eyes popped open confused. Upon looking, to his surprise he found Inuyasha sleeping peacefully and very close next to him. A little to close for comfort, actually it went past uncomfortable and straight to creepy. Inuyasha's arm was wrapped or rather draped around him as if to prevent him from leaving. It surprised him greatly that Inuyasha would sleep so close to him. A little snore tore Miroku from his thoughts.

He looked down and saw that Shippo was sleeping on the other side, and was causing the other pressure. He was curled up and a small ball and snuggled against Miroku. It made him smile.

Miroku sat up with some difficulty, half to his injuries and the other half to Inuyasha. The wound on his back throbbed, making the activity even harder and painful than it should have been. He felt a little stiff and needed air.

He didn't want to disturb Inuyasha or Shippo. Slowly, as it was the only way he could, he got up making his way towards the door of the hut, trying to hold onto things so that he wouldn't fall.

Finally outside Miroku let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known that he was holding. The fresh air and sunlight raised his spirits.

He walked towards the side of the hut that was shaded, using the wall to help him. His legs wobbled a little and he leaned against the hut. '_I'm starting to rethink about __coming outside_' Miroku thought, he closed his eyes taking deep breaths. '_To think that I'm so injured that I can't even walk barely a few steps before collapsing, perhaps my training has been lacking?_', before the final battle Sesshoumaru had came and joined the group, training everyone individually, '_The only time he tolerated our presence_'. After the battle Sesshoumaru had gone back to rule the Western Lands.

Miroku had used up a lot of energy and he had hardly done anything. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky.

"Miroku? What are you doing? You're not supposed to be up, your still injured!"

Miroku, surprised looked behind him to see Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru stood a few paces behind her. His icy glare instantly froze him. "He is trying to run away again is he not" his voice just as chilly.

"Sesshoumaru be nice! You don't know for sure if he was running away" Kagome turned to look over her shoulder and gave him a glare.

It was weird seeing Kagome acting like so in front of Sesshoumaru like that. It was even weirder when Sesshoumaru actually took her words into consideration. "He's to injured to run away" Kagome protested, "Never stopped him before" stated Sesshoumaru. Turning so that she was staring at Miroku she stared him straight in the eyes. "You can't runaway right?" her eyes were expectful and hopeful that Miroku could only nod.

"Wonderful! Anyway Miroku you don't look so good, why don't you go inside and lie down. Inuyasha and Shippo should be waking up soon; you know how Inuyasha is when you aren't there when he wakes up. "

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the front of the hut. Miroku pulled back and stopped her, "I do?" he asked in surprise. Kagome stared at Miroku in confusion to understanding then to disbelief. "Don't tell me your still playing that game where you forgot everyone!"

"Game? I'm sorry…" he started

"That's right you should be sorry, if you continue this game you'll not only start of confuse Shippo, but it'll start to hurt him and Inuyasha"

"What?" Miroku asked.

She stared at him frustrated; suddenly her sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. Turning she started to walk back. Looking over her shoulder she called out to them both "Come on then, you might as well just go back into the hut and get rest. It'll be your head not mine and don't say that I didn't warn you. Sesshoumaru be a dear and help him back." with that she turned right back around and walked out of sight.

Miroku stared in confusion. Everything was getting difficult to understand. His brain hurt from trying to think too hard.

"You should stop this game that you're playing. It isn't you who is going to get hurt, but innocent people." Sesshoumaru said.

"What game? I don't even know what you're talking about! I don't even know what's going on!" Miroku cried out. He would have thrown his arms into the arm to add the emphases but doing so would cause pain and he was already sagging against the wall for support. '_Since when was Kagome a demoness, Since when did my doings affected Inuyasha and Shippo so much, Since when did Kagome and Sesshoumaru start to get along!_' his brain fought over everything and he was getting a serious migraine.

Sesshoumaru stared at him, his face frowning in deep thought. "Inuyasha and Shippo are awake. Let us go inside and talk." Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku's arm and started for the door. He walked enough so that Miroku could keep up with little discomfort. To others though it would like he was being dragged.

In front of the hut stood Kagome. She turned and smiled a tired smile at them as they came up. Knocking on the door, she stood still for a second and then walked in without waiting for a response. All three stepped into the room, for Miroku it was easier with help. Stopping in the middle of the room hearing his name being called Miroku looked towards the bedding and saw Inuyasha standing there with Shippo in his arms. Inuyasha's eyes were shocked, then they turned to anger. "Inuyasha" Miroku gulped

He was angry.

'_And it'd me he's angry at_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bah! I almost died typing this thing up. My brain is filled with all these things about politics……and I really didn't even need them. Darn teachers that like detailed answers and not vague! Rwar!

Anyway, yeah, if this is short sorry I'm trying to get them longer but it's kind of hard. When you write them out on paper (during math class hehehe) it's a lot longer than when you type it on computers.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, but I do own a cookie -

A/N: To everyone who added the story as a favorite or Reviewed and such THANK YOU SO MUCH!! IT REALLY HELPS!! To those who haven't yet, I would love to hear from you!!

Chapter #?

A dark figure stood watching the empty abyss below. He owned and controlled everything on it, from the disgusting rodents crawling beneath to the just as filthy humans and demons above. To him though, it wasn't enough. He wanted something bigger, something that would strike ultimate fear. He wanted to rule the Western Lands, to make the dominating most influential land his domain.

'_Oh how I will make those damn inu's pay for putting me into this hell hole_ his face scrunching in rage.

"Milord…Lady Sango has awakened"

The dark figure turned and found a young girl bowing before him. He stared at her; she had grown into a beautiful princess. Gone were the days of her childish acts. She was a handful at first always crying out for her mother and father, but eventually she got it into her head that she has stuck here.

'_She_ _is actually very adaptable_' he thought. She had only been here for a year and she was already and she was already bending by his will. "Haven't I said before to call me father?" from her silence something seemed off.

"Raise your head" he commanded.

For a moment she hesitated, he frowned she never hesitated. Lifting her head, her eyes gave her away instantly. Instead of the blank cold eyes that he adored, they were filled with question and worry.

"What ails you?" he asked softly.

"It's…its Lady Sango…she mumbles…about forgiveness"

"Forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness from a man…Miro? I think"

His eyes widened at the name and then became enraged. He roared loud and angry, shaking the room and its contents. Looking down upon his adoptive daughter he glared, she had flattened herself against the floor in a bowing motion. His blood red eyes stared down upon her.

"Did she say anything else?" he hissed. All of his hard work would be for naught if any of them started to remember anything. When she didn't answer he roared once again, grabbing her by the hair, he forced her to look straight into his eyes.

"Did. She. Say. Anything. Else!" his voice was starting to be become dark growls

Her silence angered him more. It was her whimper that snapped him out of it. Looking down he saw tears rolling down her face. Letting go of her hair he turned, this wasn't good, the fact that she was crying meant that she was remembering as well.

"She didn't say anything more after that, father"

"Rin, stay with Sango until Maten comes to get you. When he comes go with him. DO you understand?"

"Yes father." "Then leave at once" he snapped his fingers , she bowed and left.

As soon as she had closed the door, one to the side opened and a servant knelt before him.

"You called sire?"

He turned to stare at the servant, "Get Manten to bring Lady Sango and Rin to the chamber. Afterward put Sango into the room with the toys and Rin back into her room. Lock the doors if you must. Come get me when all is ready"

"As you wish" he too was gone in a flash.

Takemaru turned to once again look out at the dark abyss. "Soon Inutaisho, you and your clan will fall by my hand"

Smirking he turned '_but first my little foot holds will need some memories erased._'

BUM

Inuyasha stared at the figure standing next to Sesshoumaru. He was surprised when Miroku walked in; he had thought that he was already long gone by now even with his injury.

The surprise and confusion wore off and left only anger and hurt. His usual soft golden eyes narrowed and hardened.

Didn't he know how much it was hurting them each time he ran off? '_Not this time, this time I'm going to make sure that he stays where he is supposed to be even if I have to keep him in my sight twenty-four seven._' Lines, jagged and deep purple began to appear upon his face. His fangs began to sharpen as well.

Shippo who after his initial shock jumped out of his arms and ran to Miroku, his tail wagging, froze at the angry presence of his adoptive father. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had stilled completely watching Inuyasha warily.

Miroku was trying to ignore the pain from where Shippo had literally run into. 'Was_ my going out that big of a deal?_' He bent to pat Shippo's head, though it was slow due to the pain. Suddenly he felt a great demonic aura within the room. Looking up he saw that the other three occupants were staring at the lone figure. Inuyasha. His eyes widened in shock, Inuyasha was turning into his full demon form. He glanced at the others to only see Sesshoumaru and Kagome sighing and Shippo was pouting. That sent another jolt of shock through him. He was Inuyasha turning into his demon form and they weren't doing something. Something was really off.

Even though Inuyasha was turning, his eyes had only turned into a dark pink hue, but his golden eyes could still be seen. '_Is he controlling the demon within him? What is going on?_'

"Shippo, Sesshoumaru why don't we go outside so that Inuyasha and Miroku can….discuss things"

Miroku neck snapped instantly toward Kagome and his eyes widened. They were going to leave him here with a soon to be crazy demon! Were they trying to kill him off!?

Sesshoumaru in turn sighed and picked up Shippo and walked out the door.

Miroku turned to look at Kagome, hoping that she was only joking and would sit Inuyasha before anything happened, but she only stared at him with concerned eyes.

"Inuyasha, he didn't go anywhere far. He was just outside getting some fresh air. He was right in front of the door; he couldn't have gotten far with his injury. Don't be too hard on him, okay?"

"OUT" Inuyasha growled.

She sighed; it had always been like this. She turned to walk out, but almost squeaked. Miroku was staring at her with pleading eyes. She patted his shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, he is just going to yell at you for a bit and…..well you know what comes next" she whispered. With that she was gone.

'_What is it that I know that comes after the yelling?_'

Miroku turned warily to stare at Inuyasha; he gulped at the intense look that he was getting.

'_One thing I know for sure, I am not going to like this lecture_'

rwar!

A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating, I have been really busy with school lately. Sorry again! Anyway yeah, this chapter is a little weird. It took me a long time to just write the story out cause my brain was being lazy. Well hoped you like the chapter and such, Review so that I know what I can do to make it better. THANK YOU EVERYONE!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!

P.S. Sorry for not getting back to those who have reviewed and such. Keep reviewing please!!



My muse likes to play hide-and-seek. Usually when I find it, it hits me and then runs away again. Reviews help me find it faster!


	11. CONSTRUCTION

Hello all, Really sorry for the no update, depressed as katbootal (not a word who cares) I DISPISE TESTS!! Sorry….anyway to the topic….sadly this isn't an update. I have recently found out that my story resembles too much of another story (TwistedHilarity – The Other Side of Kazaana, you should really read this story!!Its AWSOME!!) So during what little summer break I have my story will be under construction for a little while. Sorry for all the trouble, but I've been meaning to fix things so that they would go in order. No worries I will most likely be doing it all in two days at most. I don't know if the automated thing will tell you of my recent changes (probably not, if it does then tell me so I wont be worrying about it so much) but if you would like to know when all the work is finished send me a message just telling me so. Thanks so much for you support so far and pleased continue to support my story. Till next time

jaican

P.S. – I will be keeping most of the stuff, just removing what looks like the other story and adding more.

(\/)


End file.
